


Tattoo

by JosieRuby1



Category: Gotham City Sirens (Comics), Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Anniversary, F/F, First Tattoo, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 14:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8627668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JosieRuby1/pseuds/JosieRuby1
Summary: Harley and Ivy have been together a year and Harley wants to do something special for their anniversary





	

Harley had been away from the Joker for exist one year and 10 days. She knew this because it was her and Ivy’s anniversary and the pair of them had officially gotten together 10 days after she left the Joker. The truth was Ivy hadn’t expected Harley to last, she had expected her to just run back to ‘Misteh J’ like she always had. And in truth, so had Harley. But this time was different, this time she hadn’t only gotten away, she had gotten into a better relationship.

Harley knew Ivy was better for her. Ivy had her problems but she would never intentionally hurt Harley in anyway and Harley loved her for that. And a lot of other reasons. As a child, she had always hoped to fall in love with her best friend and finally that had happened. Now it was their anniversary and Harley wanted to do something to prove to Ivy that this was end game for her, to prove that she wasn’t just waiting for the right moment to run off. And she had the perfect idea.

“I still don’t understand why I have to be here,” Selina complained for the hundredth time as Harley dragged her towards the tattoo and piercing shop just a few blocks from their apartment.

“Because I want to share this experience with someone and I obviously can’t take Red,” Harley replied for what felt like the millionth time.

“I still say that’s your way of saying you’re too scared to go on your own.”

Harley laughed sarcastically. “Ha ha, Kitty. I’m not scared of a stupid needle. I just want to share it, as I keep saying. I would’ve taken Red and leave you to your cat-burglary but given it’s a surprise for her obviously, that wouldn’t work out.”

“That’s the other thing I don’t get, how is a tattoo on your skin a present for Pamela?” Selina asked.

Harley rolled her eyes. “Be _cause_ it’s a permanent commitment that shows I’m permanent committed to her.”

“That’s so adorable, I think I’m going to puke.” Selina moaned but Harley didn’t really have time to respond to that because they reached the tattoo parlour. Harley bounced it with a hand on Selina’s wrist to force her to follow.

“Hi _ya,”_ Harley cooed at the man behind the desk, who was boredly scrolling through a computer. “I need a tattoo and I need it right this second because my girl and I have been together for exactly a year and I need to show her this tonight.”

“Let me guess,” the man’s voice was a dull as his expression told them he was. “You want her name.”

“Nope.” Harley said. “I’m not boring and predictable. I want some poison ivy around my wrist please, darlin’.”

The man looked up then, recognition hitting his face.

“What’s the matter, sugar? Don’t get matter ex-arkham inmates in here?” Harley laughed. “S’ok, I’m not gonna hurtcha, as long as you do my tat nice and promptly.”

The man shrugged, “Got a specific picture in mind?”

Harley grinned and pulled the piece of paper out of her pocket.

“I’m not going to bother with the information and age shit, everyone knows who you are.” The man said as he began transferring the picture ready to put on her skin.

Harley turned to Selina. “That’s fame.” She murmured.

“There’s a difference between famous and infamous.” Selina told her.

\--

It wasn’t long before Harley was sat on the large leather chair with her right arm resting ready for the work. The picture had been transferred onto her skin, ready for him to trace over with the ink. Harley couldn’t stop grinning as she watched him prepare the greens and the whites.

Eventually he came over to her, beginning with the first few lines of green. “If this is your first, it’s probably going to hurt a bit.” He warned her.

He was quickly followed by the mocking voice of Selina behind her saying. “I’m here if you need a hand to hold.”

Harley laughed them both off. “I’m a big girl, I can take it.”

Pain seared almost instantly. Harley used several swearwords, in such an imaginative way that even Selina was impressed at it. Harley could hear Selina behind giggling slightly and made a mental note to kill her with a thousand little stabs when this was over – because that’s what getting this tattoo felt like.

“Look, I can stop if you want.” The guy doing the tattoo told her, pulling the gun away for a moment.

Harley looked down at her arm and he was barely even through the first ivy leaf. “No, just get the fuck on with it.” She hissed.

“You wuss,” Selina said, but she had the decency to drag her chair forward and let Harley take her hand. Harley squeezed it tightly and it was only a few moments before Selina’s hand was somewhere between red and blue but she didn’t complain and Harley had to appreciate that.

Selina distracted her. And a good thing too because the tattoo artist looked as though he wouldn’t have coped with a screaming canvas. Selina asked her a lot of questions about her time with Ivy, what it was she loved about her. And Harley lost herself in the conversation almost enough to forget the pain. Almost.

\--

“All done.”

It felt like days had past, but the truth was it had barely been an hour and a half, when the tattoo artist finally pulled away from Harley’s skin. She was quiet for a long moment, staring at the green and white ivy-and-flowers tattoo that was slightly stained red with her blood at that moment. She loved it though. She loved it enough not to kill the artist although she would’ve killed anyone else who had dared hurt her that much. She loved it enough to actually pay him rather than just run off. She loved it so much that she even kissed the artist on the cheek before bouncing off.

\--

“The thing is, Red, I didn’t exactly get you a present,” Harley said, while the two of them sat to the meal Ivy had cooked later that evening.

Ivy didn’t look disappointed; the truth was she didn’t even look surprised.

“Well, not something I can physically give to you,” Harley explained, desperately trying not to itch at her arm under her sleeve. “It’s more I got something on myself as a symbol for you.”

Ivy looked at her in confusion. “I don’t understand?”

Harley pulled her sleeve up then. The cling film wrapping had been removed from the tattoo and the blood was gone. It was still red and looking rather raw, but still it was there in all its glory. Poison Ivy permanently marked on Harley Quinn’s arm.

“You see, you’re always expecting me to run off because I’ve always been pretty flaky, but you and me Red? We’re end game? I’m serious about us.”

“You stupid girl,” Ivy said, tears filling at her eyes. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 


End file.
